Michael has driven his car for a total of $12$ kilometers since he started driving daily. He has been driving $2$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Michael been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Michael has been driving is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of kilometers driven each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = 6\text{ days}$